


L'eau a de la mémoire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [532]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Voices, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Martin, TT, alternative universe, i really love this ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David a failli se noyer un jour, et depuis il est hanté par celui qui l'a sauvé.
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Series: FootballShot [532]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	L'eau a de la mémoire

L’eau a de la mémoire

David est à la plage avec son fils quand il fait sa connaissance. Dans les faits, il ne savait pas ce que c’était quand il est parti dans l’eau en laissant son garçon sous le parasol, mais après quelques minutes de nage, il s’était senti couler vers le fond de l’eau, sans raison apparente. Bien sûr il avait fait de son mieux pour remonter, mais il n’avait pas réussi, même pas à trouver la force suffisante de battre des bras alors que l’obscurité commençait à l’entourer. Il allait mourir pour aucune raison, en abandonnant son fils sur le sable. Et pourtant, alors que son oxygène disparaissait peu à peu, que ses yeux ne voyaient presque plus rien entre l’obscurité et le manque d’air, David aperçut quelque chose nager tout près de lui. Une hallucination d’un mourant. Et avant qu’il ne comprenne ce que ça voulait dire, il se retrouvait sur le bord de l’eau, le sable se glissant sur son corps, des vagues brisées s’échouant sur lui, David a du mal à retrouver ses traces, à respirer alors que ses poumons lui brûlent. Il devait mourir, mais pourtant il se retrouve à la surface, le soleil au-dessus de lui. C’est un miracle.

Il ne pensait pas ce jour-là que celui qui l’avait sauvé existé. Depuis ce jour, David entend une voix à chaque fois qu’il se retrouve dans l’eau, que ce soit à la plage, dans un bain ou dans une piscine. Il entend cette foutue voix parce qu’il a failli se noyer alors qu’il sait nager et qu’il n’y avait aucune raison pour couler de cette manière. David est hanté, c’est la seule explication. Un esprit en a après lui, il veut sa mort par l’eau, ce n’est même pas comme si cette voix damnée parlait espagnol, non, c’est une espèce d’allemand avec un accent étrange. Il a peur de retourner à la plage depuis, et de revoir la chose obscure sous l’eau, de réentendre la voix, de de nouveau être maudit et de couler comme un abruti. David sait qu’il est un abruti pour se laisser faire de cette manière par un évènement surnaturel, mais il n’arrive pas à se débarrasser de sa peur, il ne veut clairement pas mourir, et encore moins laisser son fils seul.

David prend son courage à deux mains alors qu’il retourne sur la même plage, au même endroit, seul. Il doit réussir par lui-même, il doit réussir à trouver l’origine de ce qui est passé à côté de lui, de la voix, de sa noyade. Il ne partira pas sans explications. David se met en maillot avant de s’avancer lentement dans l’eau, ce n’est pas parce qu’il est là qu’il a fondamentalement oublié ce qu’il s’était passé la fois d’avant. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure alors qu’il met la tête sous l’eau pour apercevoir avec espoir l’ombre de son sauveur. Il nage sur quelques mètres avant de s’arrêter net en sentant une nouvelle fois la force essayant de le ramener au fond de l’eau, la première fois il ne savait pas, maintenant il bat des pieds autant que possible pour s’en déloger, il ne se fera pas avoir deux fois de suite comme un abruti. David sent quelque chose contre sa jambe alors que la pression semble doubler pour qu’il passe l’arme à gauche. Il finit avec l’entièreté de son corps immergé, les ténèbres l’entourant une nouvelle fois malgré ses efforts. Il est véritablement maudit. Mais il ne s’évanouit pas cette fois, il peut entrevoir la main qui se pose sur sa joue, les lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes, avant de sentir un fort bras autour de sa taille, et puis l’eau disparaît subitement alors qu’il retrouve la chaleur du soleil, et le sable contre son dos.

David est encore une fois complétement perdu, mais il voit néanmoins la forme humanoïde à ses côtés cette fois alors qu’il recrache de l’eau. Il se redresse légèrement pour être sûr qu’il n’est pas en train d’halluciner. Il y a un homme à côté de lui, mais ce ne sont pas des jambes qu’il voit au bout de son corps, c’est une espèce de queue de poisson. Il se frotte rapidement les yeux pour essayer de trouver une explication logique, mais il ne comprend rien.

« Tu es une sirène… » David chuchote en essayant de s’approcher pour vérifier que son sauveur n’est pas qu’un mirage

« C’est la deuxième fois que je dois te sauver, s’il te plaît, arrête de revenir, tu vas finir par mourir si je n’arrive pas à temps à chaque fois. »

« Mais qu’est-ce que… Comment tout ça est possible ? »

« Tu es en plein milieu de ce qu’il reste de l’Atlantide, alors les courants ne sont pas pareils pour les gens comme toi, et les gens comme moi. Maintenant, rentre chez toi et ne revient plus. »

« C’était toi la voix dans ma tête, quand j’étais sous l’eau ? » 

« J’essayais de te prévenir ! Tu ne m’as pas écouté ! »

« Je ne parle pas allemand pour ma défense ! »

« Peu importe, ne reviens pas, pour ta sécurité, tu ne survivras pas à tous les coups. »

« Alors reviens pour moi, sur une autre plage, sirène ? »

« Martin, mais tout le monde m’appelle Hinti. »

« David. »

« Je connais une plage plus calme, pour une prochaine rencontre, si tu le souhaites. »

« Avec plaisir, Hinti. » David l’observe replonger dans la mer alors qu’il fait en sorte de se convaincre qu’il n’est pas maudit, qu’il n’est fou. Il va draguer une sirène.

Fin


End file.
